Past
by person2309
Summary: The crew are forced to know each others past to understand each other. They will finally know each others secrets.A/N New Chapters will be posted ASAP. Rated T because I'm paranoid. BTW I'm not the best with the accents and Spock's speech but I will do my best ;) All Characters are in it eventually. Set before and after the Narada (I'm starting a better version of this story)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I've wrote on here. I share a profile with my friend sooo... yeah :)**

**Hope ya like ma story. Please Review. Sorry if it's slashy. I know that some of this stuff that I put in here isn't true but if yo don't like it don't read it.**

**Sorry I don't know how to write the accents so I'll do my best.**

(BTW 3rd Person)

Spock was the first to awake. He looked around. He got up and walked to door. It was locked from the outside. He went back and sat where he was before.

Kirk, McCoy, Chekov, Sulu, Scotty and Uhura were all passed out on the floor.

The room was one of the ships spare rooms. It was had only been two months since the incident with Nero. Since they set off on the Enterprise. Now all of them were trapped in a room.

Everyone was starting to regain consciousness. At around the same time. They all looked at Spock.

"What happened" Jim Kirk asked as he sat up.

"I believe that a Vulcan has preformed the nerve pinch on us and put us in here, Captain" Spock responded.

"That's a bit specific. How would you know?" Doctor McCoy said quite moodily. "Ya hobgoblin" he muttered.

"My solution would explain why I awoke faster" Spock replied giving McCoy a quick glare although he didn't notice.

"Why don't we leave then." Uhura said about to get up.

"The door is locked. There is no way out." Spock said. Uhura sat down next to Spock.

They all sat there not saying much more. A Padd was slid under the door. They all looked up. Jim got up and picked it up.

A message was on it.

_Hello crew members,_

_I __apologise for the nerve pinch but I did not want to drug you unconscious. Me and Captain Pike agreed that you all need to know each other better for you to be a better team. So we want you to know each others past's. You will not be leaving the room until you do. You have to be honest. This team bonding exercise will help you all understand each other better. _

_From Selek_

They all read the note that was left for them.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not doing that!" Jim exclaimed.

"We will not be leaving until we do" Spock said.

"You agree with the other Vulcan?!" Doctor McCoy asked.

"He may be correct that it would help us understand better however I would prefer keeping my past to myself. Though there isn't another solution of getting out of here either." Spock responded. He had a bit of irritation in his eye.

"So how are we going to do this?" Sulu finally speaking up.

"What's the quickest way?" Kirk asked.

"A group mind meld would be quickest and easiest." Spock said.

"Don't you have to be like a really strong telepath for that?" Uhura asked.

"Yes and I am a strong telepath by Vulcan Standards. I could have considered being a healer" Spock answered.

"There is no way I'm being apart of this voodoo stuff!" McCoy said loudly.

"Bones don't you want to get out of here quickly? Anyway it won't be that bad" Kirk said.

"Fine we'll do the voodoo stuff. As long as you don't go poking through my head" He told Spock.

They all got up and sat in a circle. They had to hold hands although Spock held onto their fore arm instead. They all looked at Spock, who had just closed his eyes and concentrated. It seemed like they were in a different world.

_What is happening? _Chekov said in his head

_I don't know _Kirk answered Chekov

_I am trying to make the mind meld stable. Usually in group mind melds you would need two telepaths. _Spock said

A scene started to appear.

_Who's memory are we in? _Uhura asked

_We are in Doctor McCoys. _Spock responded

**A/N I know it's only short but the memories will be longer. Anyway I will update as soon as possible but it might a little while until I do.**

**~From Lucy~**


	2. McCoy's Past

**Okay. This is McCoy's past. I know in my last chapter that I made a few mistakes with grammar and some facts that couldn't actually happen but just ignore it because I have already posted the chapter and I don't want to change it. Anyway moving on, I think I forgot the disclaimer on the last page as well but I think you all know I don't own any of the characters soo yeah... Here's the story. (It will be in 3rd person like always)**

McCoy's Past

Many scenes appeared of his childhood although none of them had a big impact on his life. He had a relatively happy childhood. Most of them showed them little pictures of him and his family or friends.

It went rather fast through his childhood and teen years.

One scene showed him in medical school. Working to become a doctor.

Then it showed them an actual big part of his life. He looked about 20- 21 years old. He was walking with a woman. It was night time. She slid her hand into his. They continued to walk not saying a word. Until they got to a garden in the field.

"What're we doing here?" The woman asked. As she admired some of the flowers. Then she turned around to see McCoy on one knee. One hand of hers went to her mouth in complete shock. Tears welled up in her eyes. You could see she was happy.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, obviously he was nervous.

Her arms fell to her side. A smile grew on her lips.

"Yes" she answered.

A smile now placed on McCoy's face. He stood up and put the ring on her finger. Then they kissed. The scene faded.

The next few memories were them planning the wedding. Until the wedding. The couple to be, were standing at the front. Everyone else were sitting in rows. The only words said were "I Do" from both of them.

_You vere married? _Chekov asked.

_Yeah..._ McCoy responded quietly.

The next few scenes were just the happy couple. They even had a child. That's when things started to go wrong.

"You cheated on me!" You heard Bones say raising his voice.

"Well what do you expect, your always at work." She responded just as loud.

"I'm trying to get money for **_our_**family!" he exclaimed.

"Well were not a family anymore" She said.

"What're you saying?!" He said.

"I'm saying I want a divorce." She said and walked away.

A single tear fell from McCoy's face. He signed a piece of paper that was on a table. He then walked upstairs. Into his daughter's room. He came closer to the crib. He kissed her forehead and left.

The next scene was in a shuttle. He was arguing with a flight officer.

"You need a doctor" the flight officer said.

"I told you people. I don't need a doctor, I am a doctor!" McCoy exclaimed.

" You need to get back to your seat." She said firmly.

" I had one in the bathroom with no windows." He responded

The officer spoke again "You need to get back to your seat, now!"

"I suffer from aviophobia. It means fear of dying in something that flies."

"Sir, for your own safety, sit down or else I'll make you sit down"

"Fine."

"Thank you"

The memory ended.

_Why did it end there? _McCoy asked.

_Because the memory is also Kirk's so it will show it later with your memories of the academy years since all of you were in star fleet around the same time. _Spock explained.

_So what happens now?_ Scotty asked.

_The mind meld will move onto the next person. _Spock replied

_And who will that be?_ Sulu asked

_It goes around the circle so it will be Scotty next. _Spock said.

_Oh I get it. So after Scotty it will be Sulu then Chekov, me, Uhura and then you. _Kirk said.

_Well done, genius _Uhura said, Obviously sarcasticly.

_You vere married? _Chekov trying to change the subject.

_Yeah...I don't really like talking 'bout it. _McCoy said trying to end the subject.

_Spock when is Scotty's past going to show? _McCoy asked

_I'm trying to concentrate. It should be appearing shortly. _Spock said

**a/n I know it was slashy but I got updated it in a day. Next chapter will be both Scotty's and Sulu's because I think Scotty's will be short since I don't know much about him. So if you could help me by sending me in reviews or messages about his past that would be realllyyyy helpful. Thanks tell me what you think and how to improve. The academy will be later on.**

**Thanks again,**

**~ Lucy~**


	3. Scotty, Sulu and Chekov's Past

**Hey, as you guys know this chapter is Scotty's and Sulu's because I don't know much about Scotty. Btw the ages will be wrong I'm going to make them younger than they actually are. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything as per usual. **

**3rd person. It will always be in 3rd Person.**

* * *

The next scene appeared. It was going to be Scotty's past. He didn't seem to be bothered about showing his memories but some people aren't bothered about these things as much as others.

His childhood was happy and so was his teen years. He had entered star fleet academy. Passed all his exams. His highest marks in engineering.

_Why is all these memories going fast?_ Scotty asked.

_It will only show the most important and difficult things in your life _Spock replied

_So Scotty has had an easy life so far. _Kirk stated.

He was in Star Fleet now.

1st year.

2nd year.

and 3rd year.

He was on a star ship. He was testing transwarp beaming for longer distances. With the Admiral Archer's prize Beagle. The dog disappeared.

"No no no." He said whilst punching several buttons.

The door swooshed open. Admiral Archer. He walked in.

"Mr Scott, Have you seen my Beagle?" He asked

"Ermm... Well about that...errmm sir" Scotty spluttered.

"Well have you seen him or not?" He was impatient.

"Well sir, I was testing an experiment with the beamin' and I kind of lost him, sir I'm so sorry." The engineer said not making eye contact.

To say the admiral was angry would've been an understatement he yelled at Scotty. He had sent him to Delta Vega as an punishment.

He was now posted at Delta Vega. It was cold and lonely. He didn't have proper food. He was alone for about 3 years. That's where it ended.

_So that's how you lost him _Kirk said.

_Hahaha_ Sulu laughed.

_It wasn't funny_ Scotty said responding to Sulu.

_It kind of vas _Chekov joining in the conversation.

_Just you wait, It'll be you next Sulu. Then you Chekov. _Scotty said.

* * *

After they'd finished talking about Scotty's memory they went into Sulu's.

As a child he loved swords. He still did. He went into fencing whilst he was about 9 years old.

They were watching him in one of his classes. They were having a competition.

"Hikaru Sulu against Henry Tinj." One of the judges said.

They swung the swords at each other. Sulu disarmed Henry and won. He was given a trophy. The small Sulu had a huge grin on his face. He went up to Henry and they shook hands.

The memory vanished.

_That was a great day_ Sulu said

_This vas one of your happiest memories? _Chekov asked

_Yeah_ Sulu responded.

The next memories in High School. He did fine. He got good grades. He got along with everyone.

His memories of his family were different. He argued a bit with his father. But they always made up after an hour or so. He and his mother were fine they never fought.

It then showed them him going into star fleet. Then it vanished.

_You had quite a good life _Kirk said.

_Yeah, when me and father weren't fighting. _Sulu replied.

* * *

Chekov's memory appeared now. The boy genius. He excelled in Primary (Elementary) school when he was younger. His favourite subjects being physics and maths.

He went through his younger life easily.

When he was in High School he was bullied for being smart. But this was only for 2 weeks or so and then it stopped. He was fine after that. He had skipped a year in high school.

His family was proud of him and always had been. His parents loved him.

He enrolled into star fleet when he was 16 years old his memories faded there.

_Wow you were really smart _Kirk said.

* * *

**Chekov's is only short but that's because he's the youngest. Kirk's then Uhura's and then Spock's. After that it will move onto the academy years. So until next time have fun ;)**

**~Lucy~**


	4. Kirk and Uhura

**So here's the next chapter. This one will probably be longer because of Kirk and Spock. (I know originally Spock and T'Pring didn't get along but they do now)**

**Hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Kirk was next. This was going to be interesting.

He had grown up without his dad. His mum (mom) was always away on missions. The only family he had was his brother Sam and his horrible Uncle Frank.

_You have a brother? _Sulu asked.

_I did, but I haven't seen him in years. _Kirk replied.

The memory appeared.

There was arguing. The fight was between Sammy and Frank again. Sammy walked out of the house.

"Go, run away. See how I care." Frank yelled at Sammy

"Wait." Jim said quietly.

"What do you want Jimmy?" Frank said still loudly as he turned to him.

No one said anything for a bit. Jim just looked at Sam. He then spoke.

"I-I just don't want him to leave." Kirk admitted.

"Well what you want doesn't matter." He responded.

"and I told you to wash the car. How many times do I have to tell you?" He added

Uncle Frank turned back to Sam.

"Go" He said then walked off.

"Please stay" Kirk asked.

"I can't take him any more. Mom has no idea what he's like when she's not around. Do you hear him talking like he's our dad?! That's not even his car your washing. That's dad's car!" He exclaimed.

He walked off. Kirk ran after him but it was useless he was never going to convince him to stay. Sam walked off leaving Jim. Jim watched him as he walked off. He turned and walked back.

_That must have been horrible._ Chekov spoke.

The memory continued.

Jim splashed a sponge on the car. He started to clean it. After he washed the outside he started on the inside. He sat in the drivers seat. He was cleaning the roof when the keys fell onto his lap. Jim looked at them and picked them. Next thing he knew he was driving the car. He sped up as he went along. Sam was walking on the road and noticed the car. Jim zoomed past and waved. A police officer now following him. He went faster than before. He broke a gate. Then suddenly he pushed the brakes and drifted. Jim jumped out of the car. Barely hanging onto the cliff. The car had fallen. As he pulled himself back up. The officer got off his hoverbike. Jim stood there and looked over his shoulder.

"Is there a problem officer?" Jim asked.

"Citizen, what is your name?"

"My name is James Tiberius Kirk." He replied.

This memory faded.

He gave up on being good. That's how his record had started. Jim got himself in loads of fights with some of the locals, he would occasionally break the law as had made a 2 friends. Jake and Rachel. They were both like him really, outcasts. They would pull all kinds of stunts. They broke into an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse became their little den. They would run round the towns and create trouble. But that all ended really when Jake was moving. Jim and Rachel didn't stay in touch much either.

Then one night he was at a bar. Cadets from Starfleet had come that night.

The memories faded.

_You were quite ze trouble maker _Chekov said.

_Yeah... Anyway it's Uhura's memories next._ Jim said changing the subject.

* * *

Uhura had a happy childhood. She grew up with her older sister, Amana. Her parents loved them both even though they fought a bit.

She got along with everyone. She never judged by appearances. She had started to learn different languages from different worlds and her own. She could speak Swahili and English since she was 3 years old. When she was 5 her parents decided to put her in language classes where she learnt some languages.

Amana wasn't that interested in languages she had more of an interest in art and music so she went to music lessons instead.

Although there differences they were close.

Then the next memory appeared.

Uhura looked about 19- 20 in this memory.

"Your going to starfleet!?" Her father asked. He was surprised at her choices.

"They have some of the best professors and I'll be able to learn new languages there as well" She explained.

"Isn't that a bit far away, Nyota" Her mother said.

"Well I'll come back home in the breaks" She responded.

The conversation went on. But in the end her parents accepted that she was going to Starfleet.

_You had quite an easy life _ Sulu said.

_Yeah... I guess I did compared to everyone else's so far. _Uhura replied

_You can say that again. _Kirk said.

_Spock why are you so quiet?_ Kirk added.

_I am merely concentrating. _Spock answered.

_It's your memories next isn't it?_ Scotty asked.

_Yes. _Spock said.

_This will be... interesting _Doctor McCoy joined the conversation.

* * *

**Okay Spock's memories are longer than expected only because he has one of the more interesting pasts. So Spock's past was on here originally but will be put into the next chapter. After Spock we will go on to academy days and after Nero. Kirk's past was actually harder than I thought it would be so I did my best. Uhura's was hard as well since I don't know much about her past and it doesn't really tell you in the 2009 film. I haven't watched many original Star Trek episodes either since I'm only a teen it's a bit before my generation. **

**Hope you liked it. Review give me you thoughts on it.**

**Thanks,**

**~Lucy~**


	5. Spock's Past part 1

**My apologies to those who wanted tarsus in Kirk's past but I haven't got the slightest clue on what tarsus is. I'll try and learn more about but I have a lot to do ;P . And sorry for not putting Spock's past in last chapter. I thought it was a bit long since I got over 2000 words last chapter so I cut it down. I don't know for sure yet but I may be putting Spock's past into 2 parts. Spock is one of my fave characters. He has the easiest past to write as well ;) Anyway I do not own any of this what's so ever blah blah blah. You know that. I won't keep you any longer**

* * *

Spock's memories.

Spock was 4 years old in the memory. He would never, ever show emotion around his father. A few memories came past. Servants around the house doing work.

_Your flippin rich _Scotty exclaimed.

_Yes my clan is high up in Vulcan diplomacy. _Spock answered.

Sybok had moved in with them when he was 4 years old. Sybok had been living with his grandmother since his mother had died. Sybok was 13 when he arrived.

_Who is zat? _Chekov said.

_That's my brother Sybok. _Spock replied.

_You have a brother?!_ Uhura asked.

_A half brother to be exact. _Spock confirmed.

A few memories had appeared.

Spock had started school. He excelled in his work. They watched as all the Vulcans were answering advanced questions in there education domes.

_That's how they taught you? I didn't do that kind of work 'till in Star Fleet. _Sulu said.

The memories continued. Whispers about Spock behind his back. He ignored them though. No one really told these things to his face. Not yet anyway.

A new memory started. Spock was now 6 years old. Spock went to go to Sybok. Sybok was packing a few things into a bag.

"Where are you going?" Spock asked quietly.

"I don't know yet" Sybok admitted.

"Your coming back aren't you?"

Sybok sighed slightly. " No, I'm not aloud to come back."

"Why not?" Spock asked.

"I've been banished from Vulcan. I can't come back and I won't."

The memory disappeared.

_Why was he banished? _McCoy asked.

_He didn't want to follow the path of logic. He started to get other Vulcans to follow him into the path of emotion. He thought emotion was the key to knowledge. He never came back or contacted us. _Spock answered.

_I guess we have something in common._ Kirk said.

_Indeed. _Spock replied.

The memories started again. It was a year after Sybok had left. Spock still excelled in every subject.

Spock was 7 years old. He was sitting at a desk in his room. Sarek entered. He walked over to Spock and sat in the other seat adjacent to the other one. Spock looked at his father.

"I have talked to T'Pring's parents and you will be bonded in a week" Sarek stated. Sarek left after he told Spock that. Spock sighed slightly. He continued his work. But he was too distracted to continue so he turned the padd off.

A week later he had the bonding ceremony like planned. T'Pring was his bondmate. They got along fine. She was one of the few who didn't care that he was half human. They worked on homework together. He walked her home if she ever visited him.

_You were married at 7 years old?!_ Kirk was shocked.

_It is a Vulcan tradition that is meant to help us later in life. _Spock said.

_You've never mentioned her before to me! _Uhura exclaimed.

_I never thought you would have wanted to know._ Spock said

Spock was walking home. This was the first time his peers tried to get an emotion response from him. They had followed him. Spock didn't notice at first as it was busy. When they got to a more desolate place 2 of them walked in front of him stopping him from going any further. Spock turned only to be stopped again by one other.

"Is there something you want?" Spock said not letting any emotion into his voice.

"Don't talk to us _human_" One of them said.

"You are inaccurate I'm half human and my Vulcan genes dominate."

"You dare to correct us" another said.

"Of course, you were wrong." Spock answered.

That's when the leader of the group hit him. He swung at Spock's head. There was a green mark at the corner of his right eye where he had been hit.

"I do not see the logic in you actions." Spock said quietly.

"You question our logic?" The one on the left said.

"Yes" Spock said confidently.

That's when hell broke loose. Two of the Vulcans held Spock by the arms whilst the the other beat Spock. He was unable to defend himself. He was losing conscience. He could taste the blood in his mouth. He knew his injuries could be fatal as he was losing blood quickly. He couldn't do anything. He was too weak. The other Vulcans had left. Spock tried to get up with all the power he had left. But fell straight back down on his pain was too much. He lost consciousness.

The next time he awoke there were bright lights. The hospital. His mother was by his side holding his hand. Her eyes red with tears. He blinked a few times. He tried to sit up. He groaned a little at the pain. His mother helped him back down. She held on tightly to his hand. He looked at her reassuringly. His father walked in with a doctor.

"He has two broken ribs, a fractured leg, several bruises and cuts and probably has a concussion." The doctor assessed looking down at his padd. He noted something down.

"When will he be allowed to be released from the hospital" Sarek said.

"We should keep his under surveillance for tonight. He will be able to go home tomorrow unless something happens." The doctor said. He nodded at Sarek and left.

There was a silence in the room no one talked. Spock looked at his father. He didn't betray to any emotion. Typical. The he looked at his mother. She had been crying. There was mixed emotions in her eyes.

Relief

Pain

Concern

"The doctor said you probably won't remember anything that happened" His father told him.

He thought for a second. He remembered everything.

"How are you feeling" his mother asked.

"Dizzy, tired" he admitted.

"You should get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up, okay" She said softly.

Spock nodded slightly. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

The next time he awoke it was 4:23 am. The sun was rising. His mother was still sat in the chair next to his bed, she was asleep. Spock sat up slightly. It wasn't as painful as last night but still painful. His father wasn't in the room. He might have gone home or he might already be at work. He tried to sit up straight.

His mother awoke.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked him.

"I no longer needed to sleep." He said.

She shook her head slightly. A small smile appeared on her lips.

Later that day his father had come to pick them up. They told him that he shouldn't move around too much and that he wouldn't be able to go to school for 1-2 weeks at the least. He was stuck in the house. He was stuck lying down for 2 weeks.

His mother had come up to check up on him.

"I'm bored of lying here." Spock said.

"Your father will be bringing work for you to do later. Anyway you might hurt yourself more if you move. So moving would be illogical"

"Your starting to sound like father." He said.

"I could say the same thing about you." She responded.

Spock raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Don't you raise that eyebrow at me, mister" She said again with a laugh.

a small smile played at Spock's lips.

The memory ended.

* * *

**I will do another part for Spock's past. I don't know why but I have a lot more idea's for Spock than the others. **

**Please review. I like to know what you thought ;)**

**~Lucy~**


	6. Spock's Past part 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT: ANOTHER WRITER ASKED IF THEY COULD DO A SIMILAR STORY TO MINE I SAID THEY COULD. I'M STILL DOING THIS ONE THEY ARE JUST DOING ANOTHER COPY WITH SLIGHT DIFFERENCES WHICH WILL BE MORE DETAILED. Sorry about the cap locks just thought I would try and get your attention ;)**

**The writer is: Katara1017**

**Part 2 of Spock's Past... After Spock's past I will be going onto the academy and then Nero and the after effect. I probably won't go through the whole movie just parts of it.**

* * *

_You were smiling!? _McCoy exclaimed at the last memory.

Memories of Spock in self defence classes after the accident. Both human combat and Vulcan.

Memories of Spock going with his father and mother on trips to other worlds. Meeting ambassadors.

A short memory appeared.

Spock was sat playing the piano. The piece of music sounded complex and emotional.

_I didn't know you could play ze piano. _Chekov said

_What's the piece of music called_ Scotty asked.

_It is called The River Flows In you. It's an old Terran piece by a Korean named Yiruma._ Spock said.

At school it was the same. The bullies would always try to find Spock at the end of the day. Although Spock tried to get away before they showed up. Sometimes he would get away but sometimes he wasn't fast enough.

The memory started.

Spock was in his education sphere. The computer asked questions. Spock easily answered them with no hesitation getting them all right.

The computer beeped off and the lights turned off.

He was gathering his stuff about to leave until he heard them.

"Spock" One of them said.

"I presume you have prepared new insults for today." He said knowing the answer. He stopped himself from sighing at the end of what he said.

"Affirmative." The one in the middle said again.

Spock waited a few seconds. He turned towards them. He walked up to were the ones who beat him up, the ones who insulted him constantly. Spock looked up at all three of his tormentors then spoke.

"This is your 35th attempt to elicit an emotion response from me" He told them even though they probably knew. Not betraying to any emotion.

"Your neither human or vulcan therefore you have no place in this universe." The one on the right said.

"Look at his human eyes they look sad don't they?" The one on the left said.

"Maybe a emotional response requires physical stimuli" the one on the right said.

He stepped forward and pushed Spock. He regained balance. Not taking his eyes off the one on the right.

"He's a traitor ,you know, your father for marrying her that human whore" The one who pushed him said.

Spock had a pained expression on his face. His eyes stung slightly. He let his anger control him.

He pushed him back with more force. Sending him back. He fell into one of the spheres. Spock slid down the side of the same sphere. The fight had begun.

The taller Vulcan got back to his feet and hit Spock in the face. He picked him back up and went for another hit to the head. But this time Spock blocked him and tripped him up.

He was on the floor Spock now punched his face over and over. The teachers now here. They came and tried to get Spock off the other boy. It took 3 adult vulcans to get him off.

_OH MY GOD, it took THREE teachers. _Jim said obviously amused by this.

_It is not something I'm proud of but yes._ Spock responded not as enthusiastic.

The memory continued...

Spock sat at the end of a had a bruise near his eye and a busted lip. His father came and walked up to him. Sarek sat next to Spock. They sat in silence for a few seconds. Until Spock took a deep breath and spoke.

"They called you a traitor..." He said looking at his father now

"Emotions run deep within our race. in many ways, more deeply than in humans. Logic offers a serenity humans seldom experience. The control of feeling, so they do not control you" Sarek replied.

Spock thought a few seconds on what his father had said.

"You suggest that I should be completely Vulcan, yet you married a human."

"As ambassador to Earth, it is my duty to observe and understand Human behaviour. Marrying your mother was... logical." He paused.

"Spock, you are fully capable of deciding your own destiny. The question you face is: which path will you choose? This is something only you can decide." He added.

The memory ended.

Most of the Vulcans didn't tease him much more but they would say things about him. They knew he could hear them but he chose to ignore it.

After that Spock and Sarek had arguments frequently. Spock would usually just go to the mountains.

T'Pring and Spock hardly spoke any more. She had most likely seen him on the day that he lost control. As many had.

Spock had to go through the Kaswahn. He would have to last in the desert to fend for himself for 10 days.

_They just left you in the desert?! _McCoy exclaimed.

_It is a tradition. A rite of passage. A way for us to prove ourselves worthy. _Spock explained.

_You could die?! _ Kirk joined in.

_Not all Vulcan children survive Kaswahn_ Spock said.

Years past with a similar routine. Spock still exceeding at school. Him and his father arguing now and then. He would often show emotion when he was around his mother.

Spock was standing in a hallway.

"Spock" His mother called.

"Come here, let me see you" She added.

He paused then answered.

"No" He replied.

"Spock" She said more firmly.

He reluctantly walked towards her.

"Spock, there's no need to be anxious. You'll do fine" She said whilst sorting the collar on his shirt.

" I'm hardly anxious ,mother. And fine has variable definitions. Fine is unacceptable" He said

"Okay" She said quietly.

Spock tilted his head slightly.

"May I ask a personal query?" He asked

"Anything."

"Should I choose to complete the Vulcan discipline of Kolinahr, and purge all emotion, I trust, you will not feel it reflects judgement upon you"

She smiled and looked down for a second then looked up again.

"Oh Spock. As always, whatever you choose to be, you will have a proud mother." She said.

The memory faded into another. Spock stood looking up at the Vulcan council.

"You have surpassed the expectations of your instructors. Your final record is flawless. With one exception, I see that you have applied to Starfleet as well" One of the ministers said

" It was logical to cultivate multiple options." Spock responded.

" Logical but unnecessary. You're hereby accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy. It is truly remarkable, Spock, that you have achieved so much, despite your disadvantage. All rise."

_Disadvantage? _Sulu asked what they all were thinking.

"If you would clarify, Minister. To what disadvantage are you referring?" Spock asked.

"Your human mother" He replied as if it was obvious.

Spock looked at all the ministers. Sarek and Spock stared at each other for a second until Spock turned to the rest of the ministers.

" Council, Ministers, I must decline" Spock said.

"No Vulcan has ever declined admission to this academy"

"Then, as I am half human, your record remains untarnished"

"Spock, You have made a commitment to honour the Vulcan way." Sarek said with irritation and slight anger in his voice.

" Why did you come before this council today? Was it to satisfy your emotional need to rebel?"

" The only emotion I wish to convey is gratitude. Thank you, Ministers, for your consideration. Live long and prosper." Spock said and walked off.

* * *

**I feel like I'm dragging Spock's past on for too long so next chapter will most likely be the last one on Spock. Then we will go onto the Academy of all the others ( Sulu, Chekov, McCoy, Kirk and Uhura (Spock being a professor)) Then I'll move onto some of the movie scenes but not all of them. Then after the movie. **

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Tell me what you thought. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible :)**


	7. Spock's Past part 3

**Okay Spock's memory is longer than all of the others now so I'm going to try and speed it up a little. Spock's one of my favourite characters so I find it easier to write about him anyway...**

**I don't own anything :(**

* * *

Now they were at Spock's home again.

"How did it go?" Amanda asked.

"I was accepted" He said.

"Then why aren't you-" She was cut off

"I declined admission" He said evenly.

Amanda was shocked. He had been working hard to get into the academy since he was a child. She opened her mouth again when Sarek walked in. Spock turned towards him and stared at him waiting for him to say something. Sarek glared back but turned to Amanda.

"If you do not mind I would like to speak with Spock" He said.

Amanda turned and walked upstairs. When she had gone Sarek turned back to Spock.

"Spock, your point has been proven to the council. They will accept you back if you-" He was cut off by Spock

"No, I'm not going back." Spock said firmly.

"You are being unreasonable."

"No I am not, I have several reasons not to go back and I do not want to go back either." Staring back at Sarek.

"We are descendants of Surak you cannot decline"

"I can and will decline"

The argument escalated quickly. Spock was answering firmly. They had raised their voices above each other 'till thay were heard.

"Your human heritage may be a disadvantage but-" Sarek was cut off again.

"You also think that it's a disadvantage?"Spock questioned.

"Yes" he answered a little too quickly.

Spock was surprised. His eyes showing many emotion at once. It was silent. No one knew what to had closed his eyes in horror at what he had said. Before Sarek could could respond knowing he said something wrong Spock began to speak.

"I never expected my own father, the ambassador to Earth who married a human, to ever say that about me." He spoke with venom.

_Oh my god, he actually said that to you_. Sulu said

_That iz horrible _Chekov added.

With that he walked out the house. He went to the place he always went. Up to the mountains. Later on Amanda went up there to talk to him. He told her he was leaving to Starfleet but he never told her what he said.

Spock ignored and avoided his father as much as possible.

In that week he told T'Pring about what had happened she like his father disagreed with his choices but they didn't have a big argument like they did. Spock and T'Pring had grown apart since they were children. They were friends but always nothing more.

The scene changed. To the shuttle craft.

Spock was talking to his mother.

"I assure you I will be fine. You do not need to worry"

"It's my job as a mother to worry and I care about you... your father does as well." She added.

"If he did would he not be here right now." Spock said.

"How long are you going to keep fighting with him?"

"I do not know... He will decide when he wants to stop."

"You know he's stubborn and won't quit. Neither will you your just as stubborn as him" She said

"Father like son" she mumbled

They said there good-byes and he left to starfleet.

_I like your mother . _Bones commented.

When he arrived at Starfleet he had taken several tests. After them he was put into 2nd year instead of 1st. He hadn't taken any of the classes before but got 100% on those tests. When he was placed in 2nd year they were already a quarter of the way into the year.

Although Spock hadn't told them that he was half human or that his father was the ambassador.

For his main subjects that he chose were a few language courses, sciences (Computer,Chemistry,Physics,Biology),advanced maths classes and mechanics.

Although some subjects all students had to take just like regular schools.

His room-mate main subject was xeno-linguistics. His name was Ryan. They got along fine. Ryan was happy that he had an alien room-mate as he would learn more. Ryan also specialised in mechanics. He was a 3rd year.

It was a few weeks into the school year. Spock was sat at a table in one of the classrooms working on his padd. When Christopher Pike walked in and sat at the table.

"Your the first Vulcan ever to enlist into starfleet." He stated.

"Yes" Spock said looking up from his work.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike of the U.S.S Nelson" He said.

"I'm Spock." He responded.

"No last name?" He asked.

"You would not be capable of pronouncing it, sir."

_I didn't know you had a last name._ Kirk said

_Not many humans know that we have clan names._Spock responded

Pike frowned. Spock looked back at his padd and started working again.

"Anyway, why are you here instead of at some Vulcan school?"

"Personal reasons." Spock said not looking up.

"Is there a particular reason you are here, Captain Pike?" Spock asked.

"I heard that there was a Vulcan hear I wanted to see if it was true and it is."

"Obviously." He said dryly.

Captain Pike chuckled.

That's how they met and they became friends over the years.

Spock was in his shared quarters with Ryan.

"You've been asked out 5 times this week why don't you just say yes to one of them?"

"Because I am committed to another"

"Really?! Who?"

"A Vulcan"

"So you have a Vulcan girl waiting for you"

Spock was silent for a second as if he was trying to translate what Ryan said into Vulcan terms.

"In a way yes"

All through that week a rumour spread about Spock and some Vulan girl.

Spock now in 3rd year. Last year he was top of all his classes with full marks. A few weeks into the year there was an emergency with one of the federation ships and all 4th year cadets went to help. There were few survivors. Ryan had died along with a few others. Spock and Ryan had become good friends over the year.

Spock put some of Ryan's stuff in boxes for his family to pick up in 4 days. He was cleaning the desk and came across some papers. They were blueprints for a machine. Kobayashi was written at the top. Spock made copies of the blueprints. He worked a bit on them and improved it. He changed the name to Kobayashi Maru. Named after Ryan Maru. He went and asked some of the admirals if he could build it and they accepted. Spock programmed it. The test itself wasn't a no-win scenario it had one way of beating the it. It should be finished in about a half a years time if everything went to plan.

_You made that test for him. _Uhura said

_So it isn't a no win scenario _Kirk stated

_It only has one way and Pike has been the only one to beat it._ Spock told him.

A new memory appeared.

Spock was sat with the administers of Starfleet academy and some of the commanding officers which included Captain Pike. They had asked him to come.

"Cadet, we have recently received your files from Vulcan as some of your information was missing" Administer Barnett started.

"We have read the files. How come you didn't tell us any of this information?" Pike demanded getting to the point.

"Your question is vague please explain further" Spock said.

Spock knew what they were on about he was just trying to delay.

"You didn't you tell us that your dad is Ambassador Sarek or the fact that you half human!" Another administer exclaimed.

Spock looked at the table. It was silent for a second.

"So why didn't you tell us this?" Barnett asked again.

"I did not know how everyone would treat me when they knew I was half human." Spock didn't look up.

"What do you mean?"

"On Vulcan I was treated differently because of my mixed heritage... I did not know if humans would do the same."

The meeting ended soon after. All through that week people found out that he was half human and who his parents were. Some talked behind his back probably not knowing that he had better hearing than they did. He just ignored them. Soon this information got out to the media and it spread even further.. When he got back to his quarters he got a message from T'Pring. He started to pack to go to someone knocked at the door. It was Christopher Pike. Spock indicated for him to come in.

Pike walked in and looked at the bag next to the bed.

"Where are you going?" Pike asked frowning slightly.

"Vulcan" Spock replied.

"Your not leaving for good because of those rumours and insults are ya?"

"No, I will be back in a few days after I have sorted a personal matter on Vulcan" he said.

"and anyway I have heard worse insults from Vulcans" He added.

The scene changed to Vulcan. Spock was talking to T'Pring. They had decided to break the bond. She wanted to be bonded to another and Spock didn't think they were paired well when they were children either. He soon returned to Earth.

Half way through his 3rd year he was asked to go be another scientist on a science ship. He worked on there for the rest of the school year. He went back and passed his 3rd year test easily. He had already learnt most of this on Vulcan or when he used to go offplanet with his Father. It also helped that Vulcans had photographic memories. He had full marks on his tests.

He stayed at the academy for the last year. 4th year was the least eventful compared to the others. He helped the instructors with most of their work as well. He also helped with the examination of the Kobayashi Maru test. As every other year he passed with full marks.

Soon after Pike asked him to be his Science officer. Spock was promoted to Commander and first officer after he saved Pike's life which was on his first mission. The species had tried to hit Pike with an arrow. Spock had pushed him out of the way. Spock hadn't been fast enough and got hit by the arrow in his right shoulder. The arrow would have gone through Pike's heart if Spock hadn't done anything.

_You saved his life _Kirk said stating the obvious.

Missions flashed by in his memories. He had spent a year on a ship with Pike. He was now going to teach at the academy.

* * *

**Right so sorry for making you guys wait. It's kind of rushed because I didn't want to keep you waiting. I re-wrote this like 8 times trying to make it better. I made it longer than I usually do. I have had a few tests over the past few weeks since it's end of the year.**

**Spock is 1, 1/2 years older than Uhura in this story. I think Spock is around 17/18 when he leaves Vulcan so he'd be around 21 when he starts to teach. There isn't as much thought track in this one either.**

**Anyway once again sorry. Hope you like. I'll try not leaving it so long next time. Enjoy.**

**~Lucy~**


	8. Roomies

**Well on to the academy years. There will be a few chapters on the academy. I will either have a really easy time or really hard time writing these but most likely easier as I get to use my own ideas more. **

**BTW the other person who is doing a remake of my story is actually called = Karebear1017 **

**Sorry got mixed up with an other writer. They will be doing their story more on Kirk's past if any of you is interested in reading it.**

**Anyway on with the story hope you like it. I'm doing the memories in time order now ;) **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything :L**

* * *

The new memories of how they met each other.

Sulu and Chekov

They met at Starfleet.

Chekov walked to his assigned dorm for the 4 years he was going to spend at Starfleet. He was 14 years old. Chekov had always been a genius since he was young. He hadn't known what to do with his life so he joined Starfleet. It had equipment that most school's didn't. It also was meant to be one of the best academies on Earth. He had moved all the way from Russia just to get a better education.

He went into the dorm to see another person already in the room. The guy turned around when he heard someone put their bags down. Sulu looked at a small teen with curly hair. Sulu thought that 19 was a young age to join until he saw the boy that now stood in front of him.

"Hey, are you my room-mate?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes" The boy replied in an Russian accent.

"Your a bit young aren't ya?" Sulu asked.

Chekov didn't reply at first he just grinned.

"Yes" He said again.

"I'm Pavel Chekov"

"Hikaru Sulu" He held out a his hand

Chekov returned the gesture.

That's how the pair had met and became friends over the years at 'fleet.

Uhura and Gaila

Uhura was in her new dorm. She wondered who she had been paired with. When a green woman with red hair walked in. She knew that she was Orion straight away.

"Hi, I'm Gaila" The woman said smiling brightly.

"Nyota Uhura" She returned the smile.

* * *

**I know it's short sorry but it's like 30 degrees Celsius outside. That's really warm if you live in Britain. Anyway I will be able to write more now that summer holidays will arrive in like 8 days :O. I love it. But just a heads up on the 28th I'm going camping for like 2 weeks so when it's like the around that time and your wondering why the hell I'm not writing it's because I won't have tinternet :L**

**Next Chapter will be up soon as possible as always. If you didn't read the top note read it! For all you Kirk lovers you may want to read the remake cause it's more on his past, just sayin'. (I got mixed up with who wrote it)**

**Anyway please review. I will answer your questions if you ask any or if you just say something nice(hint hint) i'm kidding :)**

**Byyee for now worrld of internet people **

**Lucy**


	9. First Lessons

**Hey Guys :)**

**Sorry for not writing sooner I have now finished another year of High School (YAY) **

**So I will try to write more in the holidays but I'm going camping on the 28th so I won't have any internet :O**

**Anyway on with the story ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even Spock :(**

* * *

They had begun their first year at the academy. The September chill washes over San Francisco. This was going to be their first lessons of the year. All of them all ready.

Uhura walked across the academy looking at her timetable. Vulcan language. Her first lesson on Monday. She couldn't wait. She wondered who was teaching. She had had Vulcan lessons when she was younger with a Vulcan. So this teacher couldn't be as good as her former teacher, could they?

She walked into the lecture hall. She stopped when she saw him. A tall handsome Vulcan stood at the desk at the front of the hall. She took a seat near the front. She looked at the timetable again. Commander Spock was written underneath the lesson. She didn't even know that they're was any Vulcans in Starfleet even though they were one of the founders of the 'Fleet.

She looked at the Commander again. He was dressed in the black instructors uniform. He was obviously fit. His eyes warm and brown. He had the traditional Vulcan haircut. His pointed ears and up-swept eyebrows which made him look more alien.

The lecture hall had begun to fill. The lesson had started.

Chekov's first lesson was physical training. He was scared already. He was going to be the smallest there. He was even going to be smaller than the women. Save me from the embarrassment now he thought to himself. He got changed and then walked into the gym. He spotted Sulu he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. At least it could be worse.

Most of the lessons were just introductions to the courses that they were taking.

Uhura was a little older than some of the students as she had went to a language college before coming to Starfleet. All her marks on her entry exams were above 85%. They had put her higher classes for some of her languages such as; Andorian, Orion and Klingon.

The classes had started but they were told that they weren't going to do much work yet as students would still be joining form different planets and countries and weren't getting here 'till January the latest.

* * *

**So sorry for the delay and that this chapter is really short ( Kind of rushed it ) I also didn't put any thought-track in either cause it's 1:15 am where I am :L**

**Jim and Bones joining soon as well (YAY)**

**I will be going camping for 10 days so I won't be able to post again until I get back. When I do get back I will write a long chapter for you guys. **

**Anyway tell me what you think I should do for my next chapter to give me ideas (It would be helpful) **

**I haven't the clue on how to start the story of when they were in the academy. :S**

**Review please ;)**

_**Lucy**_


	10. Authors Notice

Hi again well I haven't posted in a while because I've been on holiday and then I didn't know what to write so I didn't upload anything but I have decided that I want to start again on this story because I wanted it to be more detailed than it is so I will be writing a new version of the story sorry

~Lucy


End file.
